Buscando a Elvira desesperadamente
by Er Deivi
Summary: Elvira Lápida desapareció. Alejandro y Casandra viajarán con su padre en su busca. Muchas sorpresas y misterios les aguardan en este viaje
1. Episodio 1 He tomado una decisión

**Hola a todos. Bienvenidos al primer fic de los Sims en español. Me he inspirado en sims y objetos de Los Sims 2 y sus expansiones. Espero que los disfrutéis**

Capítulo 1. He tomado una decisión

Era temprano por la mañana. Una silueta atravesó el vestíbulo y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

Homero abrió la puerta de su gran mansión de Vista Gentil. Salió a la calle como hacía todas las mañanas, esperando que algún día apareciera ella

- ¿Papá? – dijo una voz de pronto – ¿Otra vez?

Homero se dio la vuelta. En la puerta de su casa había una joven con gafas y el pelo negro recogido en dos coletas. Aun llevaba puesto un pijama

- Otra vez, Casandra, otra vez – dijo Homero cabizbajo mientras se daba la vuelta e iba a reunirse con su hija

La familia Lápida tomaba el desayuno. Además de Casandra, Homero tenía otro hijo, Alejandro, una mente brillante

- …y por todo esto estoy convencido de que existe vida más allá de otros planetas – decía Alejandro a su padre, mientras este fingía que le estaba escuchando

Casandra le miraba con preocupación. Sabía exactamente qué le pasaba por la cabeza

- Papá, ya está bien – dijo de pronto

Homero la miró fijamente

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que desapareció ¿tanto te cuesta aceptarlo? – dijo Casandra

Homero no respondió

- Deberías rehacer tu vida – dijo Casandra

- Tienes razón – dijo con un hilo de voz –. Pero me cuesta mucho olvidar a tu madre

Casandra comprendía a su padre. Elvira había desaparecido en misteriosas circunstancias, que ni ella ni su padre terminaron de entender. Desde entonces Homero esperaba un día tras otro el regreso de su mujer. Pero nunca regresó

- ¿Por qué no llamas a Mina? – le preguntó. Mina y su hermana se habían mudado a Vista Gentil hacía poco, y ella parecía particularmente interesada en Homero, aunque Casandra también sospechaba que era por su dinero, pero en cualquier caso, su padre necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Elvira.

- Sí… creo que la llamaré luego – dijo Homero

Entonces se levantó lentamente de la mesa y se dirigió a la parte trasera del jardín, donde estaban las lápidas de sus antepasados.

Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Pronto sería una lápida más en aquel jardín, formando parte de la historia de la familia. Una historia en la que ya no estaba Elvira ¿seguiría con vida?

Mientras, en la cocina, Alejandro y Casandra discutían

- Sabes que debemos hacer algo – dijo Alejandro – ¡Es nuestro padre!

- Y tú sabes que no tienes edad de tomar esta clase de decisiones – le dijo Casandra

- Pero te he dicho que tengo una teoría sobre lo que le puede haber pasado a mamá – dijo Alejandro

- Sí, ya he escuchado tus teorías – dijo Casandra –, teorías que me parecen completamente disparatadas

- No olvides el nivel de inteligencia que tengo, hermana – dijo Alejandro –. Estoy seguro de lo que digo

- Pues entonces deberías dedicarte más a tus estudios – dijo Casandra –. Tú no entiendes de problemas de mayores

- Al menos entiendo que tú estás en medio de una encrucijada – dijo Alejandro –. No sabes si decidirte por Tristán Soñador o por Juan Tenorio

Casandra se sonrojó bastante. Sí, era cierto que ambos eran vecinos y ella estaba interesada por los dos, pero ¿Cómo se había enterado él de eso?

- Y además, recuerda que es verano – dijo Alejandro –. Estoy de vacaciones

- Vale, tu ganas – dijo Casandra, más por que su hermano dejara de hablar de sus relaciones que por que tuviera razón – ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- ¿Recuerdas aquello que nos contó Juan Tenorio? – Elvira se sonrojo cuando su hermano pronunció ese nombre – ¿Qué mamá fue a mirar las estrellas y desapareció sin más?

- Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo Elvira –. Me contaste que pensabas que la habían abducido los extraterrestres

- En efecto, y sigo con la misma opinión – dijo Alejandro –. Debemos encontrar extraterrestres

- ¿Qué propones, que nos pongamos a mirar también las estrellas con la esperanza de ser también abducidos? – preguntó Casandra en tono divertido

- No necesariamente – dijo Alejandro –. Hablé por internet con alguien cuyo padre podría darnos respuestas

- ¿Su padre es un extraterrestre? – dijo Casandra –. Seguro que te han tomado el pelo

- No, hermanita – dijo Alejandro –. He visto la cara de mi amigo, y no me cabe duda de que tiene genes alienígenas

Casandra no terminaba de creerse la historia de su hermano

- Pero ¿Quién es ese amigo tuyo y donde vive? – preguntó

- Se llama Jaime Pérez, y vive en Las Rarezas – dijo Alejandro

- ¿Las Rarezas? – dijo Casandra –. Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar

- No te preocupes, yo sé como llegar – dijo Alejandro –. Pero lo importante es ¿estás dispuesta a ayudarme a encontrar a mamá?

Casandra meditó unos segundos. No sería difícil pedir unos días en su trabajo para emprender la búsqueda, pero ¿y si perdían el tiempo? Por otro lado, Alejandro era muy inteligente. No habría hecho una afirmación de ese tipo si no estuviera realmente seguro

- De acuerdo – dijo Casandra –. Iremos a Las Rarezas, pero que conste que no estoy segura de si servirá para algo

- Estupendo – dijo Alejandro contento –. Voy corriendo a avisar a mi amigo

Casandra suspiró. No sabía si había hecho bien o no, pero era por ayudar a su padre, y debía estar dispuesta a llegar a cualquier lugar del mundo

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. He preferido montar esta historia en torno al fenómeno de la desaparición de Elvira Lápida, sobre el cual circulan todo tipo de teorías. ¿Encontrará la familia Lápida lo que busca en Las Rarezas? ¿Se quedarán Mina Caliente y Juan Tenorio de brazos cruzados? ¡No os perdáis el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Episodio 2 Conociendo a los Pérez

Capítulo 2. Conociendo a los Pérez

La idea de Alejandro animó a Homero. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se veía un ligero atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. En cambio Casandra parecía molesta, tanto por tener que pedir unos días de vacaciones como por el hecho de tener que salir de viaje. Dos días después de aceptar la proposición de su hermano, los tres estaban listos para salir hacia Las Rarezas

- ¿Está todo cargado en el coche? – preguntó Alejandro, estando los tres reunidos en la puerta de la mansión

- Sí, está todo – dijo Casandra –. Espero que sepas bien donde está Las Rarezas

- Descuida – dijo Alejandro –. Sé muy bien como se llega

Los Lápida salieron en su monovolúmen Landwhale, que Casandra había adquirido hacía poco tiempo. El coche, conducido por Casandra, salió de la finca de los Lápida y echó a correr por la calle Sim. Antes de abandonar el barrio de Vista Gentil, pasaron junto a la casa de las hermanas Caliente, en donde estaba la tumba de Miguel de la Soledad, hermano de Elvira y primer esposo de Mina.

- ¿Crees que al tío Miguel le hubiera gustado que la encontrásemos? – preguntó Alejandro

- Estoy segura – dijo Casandra –. Aun no sé por qué se casaría con esa... esa...

- ¡Chisssst! – musitó Alejandro señalando a su padre, que viajaba en el asiento del pasajero, al lado del de Casandra, y aun miraba por la ventana la casa de Mina Caliente

- Aun así – dijo en voz baja –, sigo pensando que esas hermanas esconden algo

- Quizá algún día lo sepamos – dijo Alejandro –. A lo mejor podría investigarlas cuando regresemos de este viaje.

Del interior de la casa, unos ojos miraban con atención a los ocupantes del vehículo, en especial al anciano con bigote que miraba desde el asiento del pasajero.

Poco después el monovolumen prosiguió su marcha. Los verdes paisajes de Vista Gentil dieron pronto paso a unos paisajes desérticos y montañosos.

- Así que esto es Las Rarezas – murmuró Casandra

- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Alejandro –. Existen lugares más allá de Vista Gentil. Vivimos en un mundo muy grande

Pero Casandra no dijo nada. Miraba con atención por el retrovisor frontal del coche

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Alejandro

- Alejandro... – dijo Casandra con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor – ¿Es idea mía o ahí atrás había un ovni en el suelo?

- No te equivocas, era un ovni – dijo Alejandro sonriendo –. No te preocupes, mi amigo y su padre nos ampliarán detalles

Casandra resopló. ¿En qué berenjenal se había metido?

- Vale – dijo a su hermano –. ¿Y donde vive tu amigo?

- En camino a ninguna parte – dijo Alejandro

Casandra paró el monovolumen de un frenazo que hizo estremecerse a todos los ocupantes del vehículo.

- ¿¡Camino a ninguna parte! – dijo Casandra dándose la vuelta y mirando al asiento de atrás donde estaba su hermano

- Sí, eso he dicho – dijo Alejandro con toda tranquilidad –. Esto es Las Rarezas, ¿recuerdas?

Casandra no salía de su asombro. Por un momento, le dieron ganas de dar media vuelta y regresar a casa. Pero había prometido a Alejandro que le haría caso, así que tenía que seguir con ello hasta el final. Dándose por vencida, volvió a poner el coche en marcha

- No te preocupes, te daré las indicaciones – dijo Alejandro

El vehículo siguió un sinfín de calles en medio del desierto. Las casas no parecían del mismo estilo que las de Vista Gentil.

- Ahora gira por aquí – indicó Alejandro

Casandra giró. En pocos segundos llegaron a una casa con paredes amarillas y tejado azul con tres vistosas buhardillas. A ambos lados del inmueble había dos chimeneas idénticas. La casa estaba rodeada por unas vallas blancas, y en la puerta de la misma había varias sillas. Contrastaba mucho la gran cantidad de vegetación que rodeaba a la casa con el paisaje desértico que había mas allá de las vallas.

- ¿Es aquí? No parece una mala casa – dijo Casandra

- En efecto, es aquí – dijo Alejandro

Los tres se acercaron a la valla, que no estaba cerrada, y se aproximaron hacia la puerta

- Bien, ha llegado el momento de la verdad – dijo Alejandro llamando al timbre

Pocos segundos después, alguien abrió la puerta

- ¡Alejandro Lápida! – dijo una voz – ¡Bienvenido!

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Un monstruoooooooo! – gritó Casandra asustada

Todos miraron a Casandra, que se sonrojó. Entonces miró a quien había abierto la puerta. Era un adolescente rubio con ojos verdes. Pero lo que había asustado a Casandra era su piel verde. Nunca había visto a nadie con ese color de piel

- Perdona a mi hermana – dijo Alejandro –. No está acostumbrada a ver gente con la piel verde

- No tiene importancia – dijo el desconocido sonriendo –. Me pasa a menudo

Y volviéndose a Casandra, le dijo:

- Encantado de conocerte. Me llamo Jaime Pérez

- Ca... – dijo nerviosa – Casandra Lápida. Un placer

Casandra estrechó la mano de Jaime. Entonces le vio con más énfasis. Iba vestido con una camiseta deportiva, y era un poco más bajo que ella. Sin duda, le faltaba poco tiempo hasta que se convirtiera en adulto, suponiendo que tuviera el mismo ciclo de crecimiento que un sim normal.

- Bienvenido a Las Rarezas, Alejandro – dijo entonces Jaime al hermano de Casandra

- Muchas gracias, Jaime – dijo Alejandro estrechándole la mano –. A mi hermana ya la conoces. Te presento a mi padre, Homero Lápida

- Bienvenido, Señor Lápida – dijo Jaime saludando a Homero

Homero se limitó a sonreir mientras saludaba a Jaime Pérez. Poco después éste invitó a pasar a los Lápida a su casa.

- Cuando me explicaste por qué querías ir a visitarme, al principio me sorprendió – dijo Jaime a Alejandro –. Pero sé que se trata de algo muy importante para vosotros, así que se lo expliqué a mi padre, al que le pareció buena idea

El grupo entró en el salón, donde alguien se acercó a ellos. Era un anciano con la piel verde y unos ojos completamente negros. Tenía algo de pelo canoso, e iba vestido con una camisa roja con flores blancas

- Os presento a mi padre, Obrero de Polinización número 9 – dijo Jaime

Casandra trató de disimular una sonrisa

- Pero pueden llamarme OP9 – dijo el anciano –. Es un placer recibirles en mi casa

Un rato después el grupo estaba sentado en dos sofás tomando un café que OP9 había preparado

- Yo llegué a Las Rarezas hace muchos años – dijo OP9 –. Formaba parte de una colonia alienígena dedicada a dejar descendencia por este planeta (de ahí mi nombre). Habíamos pasado por Vista Gentil y apenas acabábamos de llegar a Las Rarezas cuando nuestro ovni tuvo una avería y se estrelló

Casandra recordó entonces el ovni que habían visto estrellado en el desierto cuando venían de camino.

- Solo yo logré salvarme – prosiguió OP9 –. Entonces me vi de pronto perdido en este planeta, por lo que decidí hacer una vida terrestre para sobrevivir. Poco tiempo después conocí a Elena Curioso, que se convirtió en mi esposa y madre de mis hijos

Jaime sonrió

- Nosotros vivimos en Vista Gentil – dijo Alejandro –. Y nos contaron que nuestra madre fue abducida por un ovni ¿le suena eso?

- Hmmm... – pensó OP9 – ¿vuestra madre era una mujer de tez ligeramente oscura, pelo negro y vestido rojo?

Los Lápida le miraron con atención. Incluso Homero se mostró más atento que de costumbre. Sin duda, habían dado en el clavo

- Sí – dijo Alejandro – ¿cómo lo sabe?

- Porque fue la última persona que abducimos antes de estrellarnos – dijo OP9

- ¿Qué? – dijo Casandra – ¿entonces...? ¿entonces...?

- No necesariamente – dijo OP9 –. Cuando abducíamos a la gente, primero los encerrábamos en cápsulas, donde permanecían en animación suspendida, antes de experimentar con ellos. Vuestra madre se quedó encerrada en su cápsula. Es posible que todavía permanezca allí

- En ese caso ¿a qué estamos esperando? – dijo Casandra, decidida – ¡Tenemos que ir a comprobarlo!

Alejandro se sorprendió. Parece que por fin había convencido a su hermana. Ahora tenían una búsqueda por delante.

Hola a todos. Aquí está el siguiente episodio, en el que una familia de Vista Gentil ha visitado a otra de Las Rarezas.

**El Landwhale es uno de los vehículos que se pueden comprar en una expansión de Los Sims 2. Asimismo, la casa de los Pérez y la descripción del barrio de Las Rarezas están inspiradas en las del juego de Los Sims 2. Para la historia de Obrero de Polinización nº9 (Le llamaremos OP9 para abreviar) he inventado algunos detalles, que espero que sean congruentes con el juego.**

**Un saludo a Itziwitzi-Black por su review.**

**¿Encontrarán a Elvira en ese ovni? ¿Les aguardarán más peligros? ¡No os perdáis el siguiente episodio!**


	3. Episodio 3 En el interior del ovni

Capítulo 3. En el interior del ovni

Dos coches salieron del lugar. El Landwhale de Elvira salió detrás del Smoogo blanco en el que iban OP9 y su hijo Jaime

- Por fin estamos cerca de descubrir la verdad – dijo Elvira

- Veo que he conseguido convencerte, hermana – dijo Alejandro

Elvira miró a su hermano

- Siento mucho haber dudado de ti – dijo sonriendo –. Al fin veo que encontrar a mamá no está tan lejos como pensaba

Ambos coches recorrieron Las Rarezas, hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el ovni.

Los ocupantes de ambos vehículos bajaron junto al foso en el que se encontraba el ovni estrellado

- ¿Realmente viniste aquí? – preguntó Alejandro a OP9

- En efecto – dijo OP9 –. Viajábamos a este planeta estudiándoos a vosotros y a vuestro Creador

- ¿Creador? – preguntó Casandra

- Vaya ¿no sabéis que tenéis un creador? – preguntó OP9

Los Lápida no respondieron. Solo pusieron caras de perplejidad

- ¿Insinúas que alguien nos creó? – dijo Alejandro

- Sí – dijo OP9 –. Nosotros teníamos una teoría sobre el creador

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Casandra – ¿Cuál es?

- Según nosotros, el creador nos mira desde su ventana, alterando nuestro mundo con su flecha mágica y su rombo verde – dijo OP9

Alejandro y Casandra se miraron con perplejidad. OP9, a pesar de su piel verde, no parecía un tipo raro, pero ese comentario les hizo replantearse su pensamiento.

Los cinco se aproximaron al foso. En el fondo del mismo se encontraba aquel impresionante vehículo espacial

- ¿En tu planeta usáis todos vehículos como este? – preguntó Alejandro a OP9

- Ya no es mi planeta – respondió OP9 –. Y no, estos solo los usábamos para nuestras misiones en la tierra. Bajemos, así podremos investigar

El grupo descendió la cuesta abajo que había provocado la caída del ovni. Jaime ayudó a bajar a Alejandro y a Casandra. Homero parecía más animado, y logró bajar sin ayuda, a pesar de su edad.

OP9 se acercó al ovni y sacudió una de las paredes. Una puerta se abrió, permitiéndoles acceder a su interior.

Estaba oscuro, así que se alumbraron con linternas. La luz de las mismas iluminó varios objetos que había en el interior, a cada cual más extraño. Casandra y Homero se distanciaron para observar algunos de ellos

- ¿Qué son estos extraños artilugios? – preguntó Alejandro a OP9

- Son algunos de los experimentos que se hacían en nuestra nave – dijo el extraterrestre –. Hacía mucho que no los veía

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Alejandro sosteniendo lo que parecía una pequeña aspiradora de color verde, de la que sobresalían cinco varillas por la parte posterior

- Es un AspiSim – dijo OP9 –. Se trata de una recompensa por aspiraciones

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag! – gritó Homero desprendiendo un brillo que iluminó el interior del ovni antes de desplomarse al suelo

- ¡Papá! – gritaron al unísono Alejandro y Casandra

Los dos hermanos, junto con los Pérez, salieron corriendo hasta Homero. Estaba retorciéndose en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos. Cerca de él había caído un objeto que OP9 iluminó con su linterna

- Papá ¿estás bien? – dijo Casandra iluminándole la cabeza, que aun estaba oculta por sus manos

- Sí... – respondió una voz que parecía menos cansada –. Solo estoy un poco mareado

Entonces apartó las manos de su cara. Alejandro y Casandra se quedaron boquiabiertos, al igual que Jaime

- ¿Qué os pasa? – dijo Homero – ¿Me ha pasado algo?

- Pa... papá – dijo Alejandro – ... tu cara ...

- ¿Mi cara? – preguntó Homero

- ¡Papá, has rejuvenecido! – dijo Casandra

- ¿Qué? – dijo Homero tocándose la cara con las manos

Era cierto. Era más joven. Su pelo volvía a ser negro, salvo algunas canas que tenía en las patillas. Homero vio que su ropa también había cambiado. Ya no llevaba la chaqueta roja, ni la camisa, ni los pantalones azules con los que había entrado a la nave. Ahora llevaba unos pantalones gris oscuro y una elegante chaqueta negra, además de un chaleco morado y una camisa blanca.

- Pero, pero... – dijo Homero terminando de examinar su ropa y sus manos – ¿Qué me ha pasado? Solo recuerdo que cogí un objeto de ahí y...

- Ya sé lo que ha pasado – dijo OP9 –. Has tocado este modificador

OP9 les enseñó a los demás un objeto que llevaba en la mano. Se trataba de un pequeño reloj de arena, que emitía un brillo amarillento, similar al que había emitido Homero antes de rejuvenecer.

- ¿Un modificador? – dijo Alejandro

- En efecto – dijo OP9 –. Entre otros objetos, teníamos modificadores de diverso tipo. Este en particular te permitía envejecer o rejuvenecer, según el caso. Este debía estar puesto en el modo rejuvenecer. Has tenido mucha suerte

- ¿Y por qué no te afecta a ti, papá? – preguntó Jaime

- Porque llevo puestos unos guantes – dijo OP9 mostrando a los demás unos guantes amarillos que llevaba puestos –. Este modificador solo te afecta cuando lo tocas con las manos desnudas

- ¿No puedes hacer nada para devolverle su edad? – preguntó Casandra

- No sé si podría hacer algo – dijo OP9 mostrándoles una raja en el cristal del reloj de arena –. Está roto. Podría quedarse peor de lo que está

- No te preocupes, Casandra – dijo Homero –. Me encuentro perfectamente

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Casandra

- Sí, descuida – dijo Homero –. Además, ahora me siento más ligero para caminar

Casandra no sabía qué hacer. Su padre ahora estaba mejor, pero se le hacía raro verle más joven de lo habitual. Únicamente recordaba haberlo visto así cuando era adolescente, antes de que naciera Alejandro. Pero parece que él prefería quedarse así

- Está bien – dijo Casandra –. Pero luego tendremos que buscar un remedio

- De acuerdo – dijo OP9 volviendo a dejar el reloj de arena en un rincón –. Vamos a revisar el resto de la nave.

Los cinco continuaron avanzando por el interior, llegando hasta un lugar donde había varias cápsulas, algunas de ellas rotas, seguramente por el impacto.

- He aquí las cápsulas de las que os hablé – dijo OP9 iluminándolas –. Observad a ver si se encuentra en alguna

Los Lápida se dispersaron, inspeccionando una tras otra de las cápsulas. Tras unos minutos de rápida inspección, Homero concluyó:

- Elvira no está aquí

- No – dijo Casandra –. Todas están vacías

- Justo lo que me imaginaba – dijo OP9 –. Al estrellarse el ovni, debieron romperse las que estaban ocupadas, saliendo al exterior sus ocupantes

- ¿Significa eso que podría estar en cualquier sitio? – preguntó Casandra

- Eso me temo – dijo OP9 –. Podría haber salido a cualquier parte

- ¡Eh, mirad! – dijo Alejandro mirando por una ventana – ¡Allí!

Todos miraron. A lo lejos vieron la silueta de una mujer vestida de rojo que caminaba con inseguridad.

- ¡Es Elvira! – dijo Homero con gesto de sorpresa

- ¡Por fin! – dijo Casandra – ¡Rápido, vamos fuera!

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero estaba más centrado en terminar otro de mis fics, al que ya solo le falta un capitulo.

Para las palabras de OP9 sobre el "creador" me he inspirado en las del juego Drawn to Life.

El AspiSim es uno de los objetos correspondientes a las recompensas por aspiraciones. En cuanto al reloj de arena, es un modificador del mod InSIMenator, que permite hacer cosas como la que habeis visto.

Y por supuesto, la ropa de Homero más joven es la del juego original de los Sims.

Doy las gracias a Chuuny y a Noa-san por sus reviews. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!


	4. Episodio 4 En las garras de Olvido

Capítulo 4. En las garras de Olvido

Los cinco salieron corriendo del interior del Ovni, en busca de Elvira

- Mirad, por allí va – dijo Alejandro señalando a lo lejos la silueta –. Debemos detenerla

El grupo echó a correr, cuando de pronto, un grito, más parecido a un rugido animal que a un grito de persona, los sobresaltó.

Los cinco lo vieron. Era un sim alto, con el pelo cortado al estilo militar, y que tenía pintadas una línea negra debajo de caja ojo. Tenía una expresión de furia monumental

- Oh, no, es el General Ring Ring – dijo OP9

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Casandra

- Un vecino nuestro que es militar – dijo Jaime –. No se lleva muy bien con mi padre desde que le ganó una pelea

El sim fue hacia ellos con ganas de pelear

- Está un poco mal de la cabeza desde que se marchó su mujer – dijo OP9 –. Mejor no os crucéis en su camino

- Nosotros vamos a intentar calmarlo – dijo Jaime –. Rápido, seguid a la silueta, no vayáis a perderla de vista

El grupo se dividió. Mientras OP9 y su hijo Jaime iban a detener a aquel sim, la familia Lápida echó a correr hacia la dirección por la que habían visto irse a la silueta, sin atender al sonido de pelea que se estaba escuchando detrás de ellos.

- ¡Allí está! – dijo Casandra tras unos minutos de carrera

- ¡Elvira! – gritó Homero

La desconocida se volvió hacia ellos. Tenía la tez ligeramente oscura, e iba vestida con un vestido rojo. Miró a los tres con una expresión desconcertada.

- ¿Eh? – dijo ella – ¿Quiénes sois?

- ¿Cómo que quienes somos? – le dijo Casandra – ¡Mamá, somos nosotros!

- ¿No nos reconoces? – dijo Alejandro –. Somos tus hijos

- ¿Mis hijos? – dijo ella aun más desconcertada –. No... no recuerdo tener hijos.

- Debe tener amnesia – dijo Alejandro a Casandra

- No es eso – dijo Homero –. No es Elvira

- ¿¡Qué!? – dijeron al unísono Casandra y Alejandro

- Pero si respondió cuando la llamaste – dijo seguidamente Casandra

- Me volví cuando me llamasteis Elvira, pues ese es mi nombre – dijo ella –. Es lo único que recuerdo de mí

- ¿Y como sabes que no es mamá? – preguntó Casandra a su padre

- Conozco a vuestra madre desde que éramos pequeños – dijo Homero –. Conozco cada facción, cada rasgo de su cara... y ella no tiene la misma nariz que vuestra madre

Casandra y Alejandro se miraron, y a continuación miraron a aquella Elvira. Ellos no notaban diferencia física con su madre. De hecho, si no fuera porque Homero estaba seguro, habrían seguido creyendo que era su madre

- Vaya, pues si no eres mi madre... – dijo Casandra – ¿quién eres?

- No lo sé – dijo ella –. Desde que tengo recuerdos, he estado en este desierto. Lo único que sabía es que mi nombre es Elvira, pero no recuerdo nada más. He estado subsistiendo gracias a unos amigos que me ayudaban. Son Circe y Loki Panero

- Vale, no eres nuestra madre – dijo Alejandro –. Pero ¿alguna vez has visto a una sim idéntica a ti?

- Ahora que lo mencionas... – dijo ella –. Sí, recuerdo a alguien

Los tres Lápida se sorprendieron. Quizá aun podían encontrarla, después de todo.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Casandra – ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

- Hmmm... – dijo Elvira, pensando –. Recuerdo que fue ayer. Doy frecuentemente paseos por aquí, y entonces ayer vi a una mujer que iba vestida de la misma forma que yo. Solo le vi la espalda, pero estoy segura de que era idéntica a mi

- Genial – dijo Alejandro – ¿Y donde la viste?

- Se metió en aquella casa – dijo Elvira señalando a una dirección

Los tres miraron a donde había señalado. Allí había una casa de paredes grises y tejado marrón, con algunos cactus cerca de la puerta. Pero lo más reseñable de la casa era el montón de lápidas que había en un rincón del jardín.

- ¿En esa casa? – dijo Casandra –. Qué extraño, ¿qué haría allí?

- Nunca he entrado allí – dijo Elvira –. En esa casa suceden cosas muy extrañas

- ¿Qué hacemos, papá? – dijo Casandra

- Vayamos – dijo Homero –. Tenemos que estar seguros de que está allí

- De acuerdo – dijo Casandra –. Elvira, ¿vienes con nosotros?

- Esa casa me da miedo – dijo Elvira –. Lo siento mucho. En todo caso, espero que encontréis a la Elvira que estáis buscando

Y se alejó del lugar, dando zancadas. Los otros tres entraron en la propiedad, sobre la que había un cartel, que ponía: "Camino a Ninguna Parte, 13"

- Este lugar se parece a nuestra mansión – dijo Casandra mirando las lápidas –. Pero la casa es más pequeña

- ¿Y qué hará esa silla frente a las lápidas? – dijo Alejandro

- Quién sabe – dijo Homero –. Vamos

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta de la mansión. Homero llamó al timbre.

Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió. Al otro lado de la misma había una anciana con la tez oscura y una larga melena blanca.

- Vayaaa... gente nueva – dijo ella – ¿qué les trae por aquí?

- Buenas tardes – dijo Homero –. Estamos buscando a una sim con el pelo negro y vestido rojo. ¿la ha visto usted?

- Puede... o puede que no – dijo la anciana

- Por favor, esto es muy serio – dijo Casandra –. ¿En serio no se acuerda?

- Hmmm... podría recordarlo mientras me tomo un té – dijo la anciana – ¿queréis pasar?

La anciana se apartó. Los Lápida dudaron por un momento, pero finalmente Homero se decidió a dar el paso. Sus hijos le siguieron, mientras la anciana cerró la puerta entre chirridos.

El grupo entró en una casa con una decoración muy antigua. La anfitriona les invitó a sentarse mientras preparaba el té. Ellos se sentaron mientras estudiaban el ambiente en que se encontraban.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció la anciana con una bandeja en la que llevaba una tetera y varias tazas, además de azúcar y unas galletas.

- Así que estáis buscando a una sim con un vestido rojo – dijo la anciana mientras servía el té – ¿Cómo era físicamente, decís?

Homero se echó un poco de azúcar en su té. Casandra y Alejandro hicieron lo propio

- Tenía la tez morena, y el pelo negro hasta el cuello – dijo Casandra mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

- Era nuestra madre – dijo Alejandro mientras él bebía té –. Y según nos han comentado, entró aquí ayer

- Entiendo – dijo la anciana –. Debía ser alguien importante para vosotros, ¿verdad?

- Sí – dijo Homero después de probar un sorbo –. Era mi mujer. ¿La ha visto usted, señora...?

- Llámenme Olvido – dijo la anciana –. Olvido Fantoche. Y en cuanto a esa sim... sé lo que es sentir amor por alguien. Yo lo sentí por mucha gente. Pero de eso hace ya muchos años. Pero un día llegó él. Alguien por quien poder sentir algo y que no se marchitara con el tiempo. Nos vimos fugazmente, pero siempre estaba ausente. Logré de un modo u otro que volviera, pero siempre se iba al cabo de poco tiempo...

Olvido Fantoche miró entonces a los Lápida. Los tres estaban dormidos

- ...y gracias a vosotros, volveré a verle muy pronto – dijo con una sonrisa extraña

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin he terminado este episodio, la continuación de este fic sobre los Sims.

Esta vez he mencionado a varios vecinos de Las Rarezas, además de mostrar a varios de ellos.

Y también habéis visto a la falsa Elvira Lápida, la que podéis encontraros en este barrio. Posteriormente explicaré más sobre ella.

¿Qué tramará Olvido Fantoche? ¿Qué ocurrirá con los Lápida? Lo veréis en el siguiente episodio


	5. Episodio 5 Escapando de Olvido

Capítulo 5. Escapando de Olvido

Homero se despertó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y por más que se esforzaba, no lograba ver nada. Todo estaba muy oscuro.

- No veo nada – dijo mientras se incorporaba y trataba de palpar en la oscuridad – ¡Casandra! ¡Alejandro! ¿Estáis ahí?

- Sí, papá – dijo Casandra –. Estamos aquí

- Estamos bien – dijo Alejandro –. Pero aquí no se ve nada

- Enciende una linterna – le dijo su hermana

Alejandro encendió la linterna, alumbrando aquel lugar. Era una habitación sin ventanas, y con una sola puerta. Alumbró a los demás. Parecían estar en buenas condiciones

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Casandra

- Debía ser ese té – dijo Homero –. Debió dormirnos y nos ha metido aquí

- ¿Y qué pensará hacer con nosotros? – dijo Casandra

Homero puso cara de circunstancias

- Creo que lo sé – dijo –. ¿Recordáis las lápidas que había en el jardín?

Casandra y Alejandro abrieron la boca sorprendidos

- ¡Quiere matarnos! – gritó Casandra aporreando la puerta – ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero saliiiiiiiiiiir!

- Paciencia, querida – dijo la voz de Olvido al otro lado de la puerta –. Solo será cuestión de tiempo

- ¡Está usted mal de la cabeza! – gritó Casandra – ¡Déjenos salir!

- Paciencia – repitió Olvido –. Pronto llegará él para llevarse a la que está ahí con vosotros. Voy a preparar su llegada

Se oyeron los pasos de Olvido alejándose. Los demás se miraron entre ellos sin comprender. ¿Había alguien más allí?

Oyeron a alguien tosiendo. Los tres miraron. Había un bulto encogido en una pequeña colchoneta junto a un rincón. Los tres se acercaron

- ¿Hola? – dijo Casandra – ¿Estás bien?

Casandra se acercó al bulto, mientras Alejandro iluminaba para enfocar su cara. Entonces la vieron.

Era una sim adulta, ataviada con un vestido rojo. Tenía el pelo negro y largo, que le sobrepasaba el cuello, y tenía la piel ligeramente oscura, y el rostro demacrado.

- ¿Mamá? – dijo Casandra

La sim abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Se sorprendió de ver el rostro de Casandra

- ¿Casandra? – dijo ella

El rostro sorprendido de Elvira Lápida observó atónita a su familia frente a ella. En menos de un segundo abrazó a todos, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

- ¡Oh, os he echado tanto de menos! – dijo Elvira

- Y nosotros – dijo Alejandro –. Hemos estado tanto tiempo preocupados por ti

- Quería ponerme en contacto con vosotros – dijo –. Pero un ovni me secuestró. No sé durante cuanto tiempo estuve encerrada. Entonces un día escuché un estruendo y quedé como inconsciente. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así hasta que desperté. Y entonces quedé perdida por este lugar, hasta que me atrapó esa anciana loca y me encerró aquí

Entonces enfocó sus ojos en Homero

- Homero... – dijo acariciando su joven rostro –. Estás exactamente igual que cuando nos conocimos. ¿Cómo...?

- Es una larga historia – dijo Homero –. Ahora que nos hemos vuelto a reunir, tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí

- La puerta está bien cerrada por fuera – dijo Elvira –. Y esa anciana está más fuerte de lo que parece

- Genial – dijo Casandra –. Conseguimos reunir a la familia y ahora vamos a palmarla por esa vieja locuela

- Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Homero –. Es muy posible que aparezca armada

- Tengo una idea – dijo Alejandro

Pero antes de que explicara nada, la puerta se abrió de repente. Ante ellos apareció Olvido Fantoche. Tenía una macabra expresión en su rostro, e iba armada con un cuchillo

- Bieeeeeen, invitados – dijo con un tono siniestro –. Ha llegado el momento de ocuparme de vosotros para que él regrese

- ¿Está usted loca? – gritó Casandra – ¿Pero se puede saber por qué quiere acabar con nosotros?

- Vamos, vamos – dijo Olvido sin inmutar su expresión –. Solo necesito que él vuelva una vez más

- ¡Ahora que he vuelto a reunir a mi familia, no te permitiré que se vuelva a separar! – gritó Homero

- Ah, un valiente – dijo Olvido –. Entonces tú serás el prime... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!

Un rayo azul dirigido a Olvido hizo que esta levitara por unos segundos en el suelo, antes de desplomarse

- Menos mal que no se le ocurrió quitarme la mochila – dijo Alejandro, quien sostenía en sus manos el AspiSim. Una de las varillas que sobresalía del mismo acababa de desaparecer

Los demás lo miraron

- ¿Lo has cogido del platillo? – dijo Homero

- Sí, papá – dijo Alejandro –. Pensé que podría sernos útil. Creo que he absorbido parte de su inteligencia

- Mientras no hayas absorbido su tendencia asesina... – dijo Casandra

- Bien, ya dejaremos esta discusión para más adelante – dijo Homero –. Ahora salgamos de aquí, antes de que despierte

La familia Lápida salió rápidamente de aquella habitación. Descubrieron que se hallaban encerrados en un sótano. Todos subieron las escaleras, rumbo al exterior de aquella casa.

Salieron corriendo hasta llegar fuera de los límites de aquella casa. Estaban a salvo

- ¡Eh, Alejandro! – dijo una voz

Todos miraron. Jaime Pérez iba hacia ellos, acompañado de una sim adolescente de tez oscura con el pelo rubio recogido en trenzas y los ojos verdes, y que iba vestida con unos pantalones azules y una camiseta de tirantes gris, rematada con una corbata

- ¡Jaime! – dijo Alejandro –. Hemos conseguido escapar por poco de una vieja loca que quería matarnos

- ¡Oh, no! – dijo la acompañante de Jaime –. ¿No me digáis que mi tía ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas?

Todos salvo Jaime la miraron sorprendidos

- ¿Olvido Fantoche es tu tía? – dijo Casandra asustándose

- Tranquilos, yo no soy como ella – dijo la sim –. Mi nombre es Ofelia. Siento mucho lo que hace mi tía. Hace años que está loca. Se pasa el día creyendo que un día llegará nosequién que conoció en su juventud y de quien dijo que tuvo un hijo. Han circulado historias sobre sims que han desaparecido por aquí, pero creo que no son ciertas

Casandra tembló de miedo, ¿así que todas esas lápidas que había en el jardín eran de sims que habían desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias?

- ¿Qué ha pasado con tu padre, Jaime? – dijo Homero

- No os preocupéis – dijo Jaime –. Logré separarle del General Ring Ring, y al final cada uno se fue por su lado. Al notar vuestra ausencia, nos separamos para buscaros. Yo por el camino me encontré con Ofelia, que me ayudó a buscaros. Logramos encontrar a Elvira, que nos dijo que le habíais preguntado por ella misma, y que os señaló la casa de Olvido

- ¿Que me preguntasteis? – dijo Elvira –. Pero si nos hemos reencontrado hace escasos minutos

- No fue a ti, cariño, sino a una sim que hay en este barrio que es casi idéntica a ti – dijo Homero

Elvira le miró con extrañeza

- Luego te lo explicaremos – dijo Alejandro

- Veo que al fin la habéis encontrado – dijo Jaime –. Me alegro

- Sí, al fin – dijo Casandra –. Ahora, ¿te importaría llevarnos hacia otro sitio? Este lugar me da escalofríos

Bien, listo. Aquí termina un nuevo episodio, después de tanto tiempo. Lamento mucho el retraso. He estado ocupado con otros fics y no he tenido tanto tiempo para escribir como me hubiera gustado. Ahora me he propuesto terminar este fic, así que trataré de publicar semanalmente cada episodio.

En cualquier caso, ya casi ha acabado este fic. Solo quedan dos capítulos para acabarlo.

El penúltimo capítulo será en una semana, más o menos. Y sí, esta vez no tendréis que esperar tanto tiempo.

Gracias a RochiiR C R por su review. Sí, ese era exactamente el plan de Olvido. Pero esta sim aun no ha hecho su última aparición en este fic.

Esto es todo. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	6. Episodio 6 Regreso a casa

Capítulo 6. Regreso a casa

El grupo se dirigió hacia la casa de la familia Pérez. OP9 ya estaba allí, después de haber terminado aquella pelea

El alienígena se disculpó con ellos por no haberles advertido a tiempo sobre la casa de Olvido. Al mismo tiempo, se sorprendió de ver a Elvira con ellos, y se disculpó con ella por haberla abducido tanto tiempo atrás.

Elvira aceptó sus disculpas, pero necesitó algo de tiempo para reponerse de las malas condiciones en las que Olvido la había tenido apresada. Por suerte, OP9 les permitió permanecer en su casa, y de paso conocieron al resto de la familia Pérez.

Mientras sus padres conversaban animadamente con OP9 y su mujer, Casandra permanecía en el exterior de la casa, reflexionando.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Jaime, que había salido de pronto

Elvira suspiró

- ¿Sabes? – dijo –. Cuando mi hermano me dijo que era posible que nuestra madre aun estuviera bien, al principio no me lo creí. No sé por qué me dio por hacerle caso, y al final estaba en lo cierto. ¿Crees que soy muy cabezota?

- Tú solo actuabas pensando que lo que hacías era lo correcto – dijo Jaime –. Pero lo hacías pensando más en ti misma que en la opinión de los demás. Supongo que esta aventura te habrá enseñado otra cosa

Casandra sonrió

- Tienes razón – dijo –. Siempre he pensado más en mi misma. Como ahora, que estoy entre dos frentes. No sé si elegirme por un sim que me gusta u otro

Jaime sonrió

- En ese caso, deberías ir hacia quien consideres que de verdad está enamorado de ti – dijo Jaime –. En mi caso, Ofelia y yo supimos en seguida que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro

- Sí, se os ve bien – dijo Casandra

- Entonces, ya sabes – dijo Jaime –. Vuelve a tu vida y elige el camino más correcto

- Gracias, Jaime – dijo Casandra, animándose – Cuando tenga un novio, espero que sea como tu

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Y por cierto – dijo Casandra mientras volvía al interior de la casa –. Siento mucho haberte llamado "monstruo". Ahora veo que los alienígenas sois muy simpáticos

- Pues espera a conocer otras especies que vivien en este barrio – dijo Jaime riendo

Casandra se imaginó por un momento a otros tipos de criaturas viviendo en aquel barrio, o incluso que pulularan por Vista Gentil, su barrio. Pero en ese momento no le importaba. Ahora solo quería pensar en que su madre estaba otra vez con ellos. Y ella ahora tenía un camino que decidir en cuanto regresaran a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Elvira se hallaba mejor. Había dormido bien y ya se sentía con fuerzas para poder regresar a Vista Gentil junto con su familia.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte más tiempo? – le preguntó OP9 –. No os preocupéis por las molestias, podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis

- No, no es necesario – dijo Elvira –. Muchas gracias, pero creo que ya me encuentro suficientemente recuperada para poder iniciar el viaje de vuelta a casa

- Gracias por todo – dijo Homero –. Gracias a vosotros, hemos podido volver a reunirnos

- No hay de qué – dijo OP9 –. Me ha venido bien el recordar mis viejos tiempos, y de paso me ha venido bien para reafirmarme que nunca volveré a aquella vida

- ¿Pero es que aun quedan extraterrestres como tú? – preguntó Casandra

- Ya lo creo – dijo OP9 –. E incluso descendientes, no tienes más que echar un vistazo

Casandra miró a su alrededor. A lo lejos veía un grupo de 4 amigas charlando animadamente. Pero algo le llamaba la atención. Dos de ellas tenían la piel verde. Y en cambio, a las otras dos no parecía importarles.

- ¿Lo ves? – le dijo su hermano –. A veces hasta las cosas más imposibles pueden hacerse realidad

Casandra no respondió. Prefirió guardar silencio. Pensó que a partir de ahora debería poner más empeño en descubrir las distintas especies que había en ese mundo

- Bien, entonces solo nos queda pediros que nos acompañéis a donde se quedaron los coches – dijo Homero

- Sí, y por favor, no nos acerquemos a la casa de Olvido Fantoche – dijo Casandra

El grupo se dirigió hacia donde se quedaron aparcados los vehículos, cerca del ovni.

Sin embargo, les sorprendió encontrar una presencia allí. Y no era Olvido Fantoche. Era una sim adulta con un vestido negro y una larga melena rubia. Llevaba consigo una bolsa de deportes

- ¿Mina? – dijo Homero – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vuelve conmigo, Homero – dijo ella –. Vamos, aun podemos disfrutar de grandes momentos juntos

- ¿Quién…? – dijo Elvira, sin entender lo que pasaba

- Luego te lo explicaremos – dijo Casandra

- No, Mina – dijo Homero –. Sé que solo te interesaba por mi fortuna. Nunca sentiste por mí nada

Casandra estaba sorprendida por la respuesta de su padre. Posiblemente, el haber rejuvenecido le había devuelto la sensatez de la que últimamente carecía

- Vamos, vamos – dijo Mina –. He ido tras vosotros desde que salisteis de Vista Gentil. No podía permitir que cometieras una estupidez. Elvira es tu pasado, pero yo soy tu presente y futuro

- Es cierto – dijo Homero –. Elvira fue mi pasado. Pero siempre creí en ella, y el saber que no nos abandonó hace que mis sentimientos por ella no decaigan. Lo siento, Mina, pero entre tú y yo nunca hubo nada, ni lo habrá

Mina no parecía dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Se puso a rebuscar en su bolsa de deportes

- Sabía que no pensarías igual – dijo sacando de la bolsa el modificador

Alejandro y Casandra se quedaron boquiabiertos

- ¿Estás loca? – dijo Alejandro – ¡Suelta eso! ¡Es muy peligroso!

- Vamos, Homero – dijo Mina –. Por favor, toca esto y recupera tu eda…¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaah!

Mina emitió un brillo amarillo, y de pronto quedó convertida en una niña pequeña. Con el resplandor se le cayó el modificador al suelo.

- Se lo había advertido – dijo Homero – ¿Qué le pasará ahora?

- Supongo que habrá que repararlo – dijo OP9 –. Aunque me llevará un tiempo

- Bien, entonces mucho me temo – dijo Homero – que tendremos que llevarnos a esta niña con nosotros a Vista Gentil

Los demás miraron a Mina

- Papá, ¿y si nos la quedamos? – dijo Alejandro –. Siempre quise tener una hermana pequeña

- No digas eso – dijo Casandra, tratando de imaginarse como sería tener que cuidar de aquella que había tratado de aprovecharse de su padre –. Habrá que llevarla con su hermana

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Elvira –. Esta niña debe ir con su familia. Así haremos

Finalmente, se decidieron a llevarla consigo a Vista Gentil. Los Lápida se subieron al Landwhale junto con Mina y tras despedirse de OP9 y Jaime, pusieron el automóvil en marcha hacia Vista Gentil.

El viaje no fue muy complicado, pero mientras el vehículo abandonaba aquel paisaje desértico, Alejandro y Casandra miraban con cierta nostalgia el tener que irse de aquel lugar, en el que habían vivido aquellas aventuras. Les esperaba regresar a sus vidas, pero esta vez volverían todos juntos. Alejandro se puso a pensar en el poco tiempo que le quedaba hasta convertirse en adolescente, mientras que Casandra pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho Jaime. Mientras, Elvira miraba por la ventana el paisaje, y Homero, aunque concentrado en el paisaje, sentía que a partir de aquel momento debería preocuparse más por los suyos. Mina iba dormida en la parte de atrás, junto con Alejandro y Casandra.

Más tarde, contemplaron las primeras vistas de Vista Gentil, su barrio.

El devolver a Mina a su hermana no fue tan fácil, tras la impresión que esta se llevó al ver a Mina convertida en una niña pequeña. Homero le explicó todo cuanto había acontecido desde que se encontraron con ella. Tras aceptar aquellas explicaciones, prometió cuidar de su hermana hasta que pudieran devolverle su edad original.

Días después, los Lápida habían vuelto a sus obligaciones. Casandra volvió a su trabajo de investigadora de campo. Alejandro regresó a las clases del colegio privado al que asistía, y Homero, aprovechando que volvía a ser joven, retomó su carrera de científico loco. Elvira, mientras tanto, decidió empezar buscar un trabajo en la carrera paranormal.

Casandra decidió dar un vuelco a su vida, cortando con Juan Tenorio. Este no pareció entender por qué cortaba Casandra con él, aunque se alegró de que no descubriera su "auténtico yo".

- Bah, peor para ella – dijo para sí mismo cuando esta se marchó de su casa –. Siempre podré conquistar a cualquier otra sim. Bueno, me voy a mirar las estrellas por mi telescopio nuevo

Juan Tenorio se puso a mirar las estrellas, admirando su belleza. De pronto, vio que una luz verde le estaba entorpeciendo la vista. Miró su procedencia y vio que era… ¡un ovni!, y la luz verde apuntaba hacia él. Juan no pudo hacer nada más antes de que el ovni lo abdujera.

Poco después, Casandra empezó a salir con Tristán Soñador. Había encontrado que era un sim especial, y juntos hacían buena pareja. Incluso sus padres parecían admitir aquella relación.

Sí, Casandra se sentía alguien especial.

Mientras, en Las Rarezas, Olvido Fantoche estaba sentada en su jardín, junto a las lápidas. De pronto, vio una presencia que se acercaba hacia él. Vio una capa negra y una mano esquelética

- Ah, por fin vuelves – dijo ella –. Y esta vez no he tenido que acabar con nadie. ¿Has venido para quedarte? Espero que sí

**F I N**

Ya está, se acabó. Sé que esta historia ha sido algo irregular, pero aun así espero que os haya gustado.

Doy las gracias por vuestras reviews a:

Itziwitzi-Black

Noa-san

Chuuny

RochiR C R

A ellos, y a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia, muchas gracias.

**Concluyo este fic diciendo que los Sims son creación de Will Wright y sus derechos pertenecen a Electronic Arts. **

**Este fic se ha escrito con el único propósito de entretener a los fans de los Sims en español, y de paso para tratar de resolver el enigma de Elvira Lápida. **

**Muchas gracias a todos y hasta pronto.**

**Er Deivi**


End file.
